Pikachu's Sonic Fanfic adventures
by SonicMX
Summary: Pikachu loves Sonic! Especially fanfics about him. And when a strange force sucks him into fanfiction, he will have to go through the many ACTUAL stories of sonic to escape. Pikachu X Buneary! And Piplup as the 3rd moron! I am actually using stories from authors here, look inside to see more! note: first chapter will be mixed up but I promise it will get better!
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon destinies Pikachu's sonic fanfic adventures.

COVER Pikachu loved sonic, especially fanfiction stories about him.  
And when a strange force shoots Pikachu, Buneary, and Piplup into the fanfiction website,  
they must team up with alternate stories' Sonic the hedgehogs to escape.

See this story is gonna make fanfic history. I am gonna ask multiple authors if I can use a chapter from each of there Sonic stories. I am gonna try to make at least 5 chapters. If anyone is willing to let me use a chap of their story for a story my poke people here have to go through, please tell me.  
I will, of course, give credit to any people who I use chapters from. if someone has made a similar idea like this then...  
WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA! but it was a good idea!  
one more thing! if i ask for a chap and u don't respond up to 5 weeks i will use it anyway. if you come and tell me you didn't want that happening after 5 weeks, will respectively remove the chap and try to fill that hole with something else.  
Sonic is only a video game character in this story. He is only real in the stories.

English talk ""  
Poke talk ;;  
me talk ()

Chapter 1: Pokémon center of problems.  
This part will be short, I mean REALLY SHORT! so no crying about it.

* * *

;Pikachu! change to the next chapter!; Piplup barked at the reading Pikachu.;I ain't done yet.; The Pikachu told him.  
The Pokémon team have been staying at a poke center cause Buizel and Croagunk were sick. The nurse happily allowed them to stay untill there better.  
;ok I'm done.; Pikachu said. They were reading (authors permission) 'Love has no boundaries' by punk rock kitsune. Buneary chose romance, pikachu chose friendship, so this story was found. ;Shadow needs to stop messing with Sonic, I mean we can't hep he's a moron!; Buneary giggled.  
" Hey guy's. Is it raining outside?" Ash asked. "It wasn't in any forecast..." Brock spoke.  
suddenly everything went dark, Pikachu whining about the computer shutting off. "Not any more..."  
;what?; piplup shuddered. "I wont let him win..." The old computer shuddered and shot out a white light.  
"Willkommen bei Oblivion" It spoke as it sucked in the 3 confused Pokémon. PIKACHU!"Ash yelled as he tried to pull himself up. But the computer shut off before any thing could be done.

* * *

Told you it would be short but its a start. had the idea for like 9 months but forgot or didn't have time. by!


	2. Ch2:Love has no boundaries Ch13 By PRK

SonicMX:Wow I started this like what... 8 months or so?

the first part of this story will be confusing do to the fact that it was pulled from a different story(WITH PERMISSION). Just deal with it till then.

i don't own Sonic or Pokemon or whatever.

also my rule has changed. Pokemon talk with "" now, but people won't understand untill Tails makes a machine. Spoiler? no, only tails is nice and smart enough to do this.

I had problems putting it together while trying to get the characters to act the same as they did in the chapter. It lookes very copyrighted looking, so ill come back someday and fix it so It looks more like my doing.

Thank you Punk Rock Kitsune for this part.

(authors comments)

* * *

Cream was visibly shaking as the four walked towards Volcano Mountain rollercoaster.

"Cream, you're shaking like a maraca. We don't have to go on the rollercoaster." Shadow told her, concerned.

"I'll be fine. Besides, I don't want you thinking I'm just some scared little kid." Cream replied, murmuring the last sentence.

Shadow heard it though, and he sighed.

_I really shouldn't have called naïve back then. I really regret it. It's like she's proving to me that she's not some kid. She isn't, but still…_

The four approached the ride, and Sonic ran his fastest to the line, beating out a lot of people.

"Hurry up, you three! We're next!" Sonic called from the front of the line.

Shadow and Amy sweat dropped while Cream just giggled. When their turn came, Cream was really nervous. She grasped on to Shadow like he was her lifeline when she sat down one of the cars.

"Cream, the ride hasn't even started yet." Shadow told her gently.

"I know, but I just don't want to fall off when it starts." Cream replied, her voice wavering.

"Hold on to me as tight as you want, then." Shadow said, a weird feeling of déjà vu coming over him…

_Raven and Shadow were at her doctor's office, and Raven had to get her blood drawn. Raven is terrified of needles, and Shadow, being her boyfriend, came with her for support._

_At that moment, Raven was clinging on to Shadow's arm as she sat next to him._

"_Raven, you haven't even been called back yet." Shadow reminded her._

"_I know, but I don't want to pass out before even going inside." Raven laughed._

_Shadow leaned in and kissed Raven's forehead. "Hold on as tight as you want to, then."_

"That's what she said!" A certain blue fool called, breaking Shadow from his memory.

"Shut up before I-!"

The ride started, and the coaster cars started to move.

"You're lucky you're behind me!" Shadow called back to Sonic.

Amy laughed, and Cream held onto Shadow's arm even tighter when the rollercoaster gained momentum.

"Shadow! I can't do this!" Cream screamed as the coaster did a fast turn.

Shadow was holding on to the safety bar, and Cream was frozen to her spot.

"You're doing well, Cream!" Shadow shouted over everyone else.

Cream nodded weakly.

Then, the rollercoaster slowed down as it began to crawl up a giant slope.

"Oh God!" Cream squeaked, burying her head into Shadow's chest.

Shadow blushed at Cream's action. It seemed so familiar…

Then, the memory of his junior year hit him like a ton of bricks…

"_Shadow!" Raven wailed. "I can't do this!"_

_Raven had been called back, and the nurse was preparing the needle._

"_You're doing well, Raven." Shadow told her._

"_Okay, Raven! This will only take a minute." The nurse sweetly told her._

"_Oh God!" Raven squeaked as the needle neared her arm._

_She buried her head into Shadow's chest…_

The rollercoaster reached the top, and Cream's eyes were closed, waiting for the fall…

_The needle was so close to Raven's arm that she could feel the point…_

Just as the rollercoaster went down the slope at a high-speed, Shadow remembered the needle penetrating Raven's arm.

"Ahhhhh!" Cream cried.

"_Ahhhhh!" Raven gasped._

Cream then became brave and opened her eyes.

"Woohoo!" Sonic and Amy cried.

"You can do it, Cream." Shadow whispered to her.

"_You can do it, Raven…"_

Cream then completely removed herself from Shadow and gazed at everything around her speeding by.

"Wow! This isn't as bad as I thought!" Cream cried, looking at Shadow in happiness.

"_Wow! That wasn't as bad as I expected!" Raven grinned._

* * *

_*Swishy, warpy noise*_

"PIKA PIIIIIII!" Pikachu screamed as he fell down to earth. Shadows thoughts were cut short by the cry. He jumped out the car and leaped towards the falling Pokémon.  
Catch! Shadow landed back into the cart with the Pokemon.

"Pi?... PIKA!" Pikachu cried. "Shadow?... Shadow!" It translates. The ride ends as the 5 get out the car and circle around the mouse. "What is it?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know, but it really likes Sonic." Amy said. And she was right, because Pikachu had been jumping up and down like an ass in front of Sonic, Babbling like a giddy school girl.(SonicMX:The one time you pitch in BRM, you type _giddy school girl_?) Sonic pulled out his phone and dialed Tails number.

"Shadow, that was really brave, saving that animal... er... from the sky. You're a hero!" Cream said. "And that roller coaster wasn't bad either. It was amazing."

"Yeah, That's how fast I go every day! Always a rush. ut now there's Amy and that rush is gone." Sonic said.(33:That moron. That poor poor moron)

"What was that, _SONIC?!_" Amy asked, angrily.

"Er... Because you brought a whole new rush into my life... s-sweety"(BRM:smart move Sonic.)  
After being situated, Sonic Decided that Pikachu should come along with them, there time at the park was still going.

* * *

"O.K. so What are we going to do now?" Amy Asked.

Sonic gave a grin and spoke. "Bumper cars! Me versus Shadow."

"Fine. I Accept your challenge." Shadow said.

"This'll be interesting." Amy smirked.

Cream giggled at the two male hedgehogs. "Do you best, Shadow!" she called as he and Sonic ran over to line.

Shadow looked back at Cream and gave her a toothy smile, and Cream felt her heart skip a beat.

"Pi-Pika Pi?" Pikachu asked Sonic, running over to the blue hedgehog. "_Can I ride with you?"_

"You wan't to ride with me? Sure." Sonic said.

* * *

SonicMX:O.k. This is what makes me angry about Pokémon.(WARNING:THIS IS AN AUTHOR RANT THAT YOU MIGHT WANT TO SKIP. GO TO THE "BACK TO THE STORY" LINE TO CONTINUE THE STORY. CURSING AND STRONG LANGUAGE! VIEWERS ARE WARNED!)

We aren't assholes that don't know shit about Pokemon! Over 500 episodes and they always repeat what Pokemon say. WE ARE NOT IDIOTES! WE KNOW WHAT THERE TRYING TO SAY(most of the time). You would think that they would realise were smart, but HELL NO, WE HAVE TO GO THROUGH IT LIKE WERE 5 YEAR OLDS! " Well screw them cause we are SMART and we HACK THERE STUFF!... You know what? I thought i type longer than this...eh.

* * *

_**A few minutes**_** later**

Sonic and Shadow chose bumper cars next to each other, and Amy and Cream were watching from the sidelines.

"Are you ready to be completely emasculated in front of your girlfriend?" Shadow sneered.

"I was born ready!" Sonic cried.

The electric bumper cars' engines came to life. The race was about to start.

"Let's rev it up!" a random guy called from the back.

"I'm here to kick ass and play card games on motorcycles! And I'm all out of motorcycles…and cards." the guy next to him added.

"This isn't Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds you guys!" Sonic shouted back to them.

"Pika pi?" Pikachu said, sitting next to Sonic. "_What?..."_

"huh... It's nothing... uh... whats your name?" Sonic asked.

"Pika Pi-pi pika-Pikachu."_"You can't understand me! How am I supposed to tell you!"_

"Uh... Is your name Pikachu?"

Pikachu nodded with a happy, yet annoyed smile. His mind went back to his newly found area.

And do to my lack of creativity, I let the truth hit him in the face.

"PIKA PIKACHU!" He yelled. _"I'M IN THE STORY!"_

With Sonic distracted, Shadow took that opportunity to bump Sonic's car, making him go behind him.

"Hey!" Sonic cried.

Sonic then spun his bumper car around so he could forcefully spin Shadow out.

"This is _not_ Mario Kart!" Amy shouted to Sonic and Shadow.

Cream laughed as the two continued to attempt to outdo each other. After the time ran out, Sonic and Shadow were banned from the bumper cars by the operator. Again.

"Yeah! We're so good, we were banned…twice!" Sonic cried, high fiving Shadow.

"This happened before?" Cream asked Amy.

She sighed. "Unfortunately. It was at the end of our junior year when we came here after SATs…"

"Hey guys!" Tails yelled as he ran down to the group.

"Hey Tails! Did you do it?" Sonic asked.

"Yep. I made a quick Language to language modulating transdimensional communicator."

"Pi...?" Pikachu said. _"Uh...?"_

"Language switching device..." Tails said with an aggravated tone.

Tails latched the watch shaped device on Pikachu.

"Is it working?" Pikachu asked.

"Yes it is." Tails said, smiling. " I got to get back to Cosmo know. By."

"Thanks! By! I'm Pikachu, the electric mouse Pokémon."

Sonic jumped up.

"AN ELECTRIC MOUSE!... Whats a Pokémon? Wait... HE CAN SHOCK PEOPLE! I'M SHOCKED RIGHT NOW!" Sonic cried as he, for some unknown reason, had a sugar rush.

"Pokémon are my... well group. My species is Pikachu." Pikachu explained.

Sonic payed no attention as he ran over to Amy.

"Look, Amy!" Sonic cried. "There's one of the romantic hotspots that ticket guy was talking about; the Tunnel of Love!"

"Romantic…_hotspots_…?" Cream squeaked.

"You missed that part when we first entered." Shadow told her, rolling his eyes.

"Well, come on, you two!" Amy called to them.

Pikachu started to wonder. 'Why are they acting like I'm not here. It's like...'

'Like there following there chapter.'

"Who said that?" Pikachu asked.

"Who said what?" Amy asked.

"N-nothing"

"But we _aren't_ a couple!" Shadow snapped.

"Aww, come on, Shads! Don't be such a wuss!" Sonic insisted.

"Well, let's just go on." Cream told Shadow. "It shouldn't be a big deal, right? I mean, like you said, we aren't a couple."

The sad look on Cream's face made Shadow's heart churn.

"Don't be so sure…" Shadow muttered, mostly to himself.

The four friends went inside and two boats were waiting for them.

"Hey, Amy! Do you wanna see my cannonball?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, the water is _underneath_ the boat, you doof! Do you want to be banned from here, too?" Amy snapped.

Cream and Shadow went ahead inside their boat to escape another feud.

The sound of Amy's hammer making contact with Sonic even made Shadow cringe."

"Let's rock this boat!" Shadow hurriedly to the ride operator.

He started up the boat, and the two, and Pikachu, were on their way. The song playing in the background was "Only Love" by Selena.

"I love this song…" Cream whispered.

Then, another wave of déjà vu came over Shadow…

"_I love this song," Raven was saying. "My mom would sing it to me every night when I went to bed. She stopped when I turned nine. Now, I sing that song to myself at night."_

_The two were in the Tunnel of Love at Twinkle Park, and it was quite romantic. _

"_Since you like it, I like it too." Shadow whispered._

"_Really?" Raven grinned. "That means so much to me!"_

_The two were silent for a while, and finally, Shadow worked up to courage to finally tell Raven how he felt._

"_Raven…" he began._

"_Yeah…?" Raven replied, looking up at Shadow with hopeful eyes._

"_I have been feelings this way ever since junior year started. I'm in love with you, Raven. And I want you to be my girlfriend. You're so beautiful, smart, and just amazing."_

_Raven looked at Shadow with widened eyes. Then, they softened. _

"_Yes! I would be honored to be your girlfriend!"_

_The two shared a kiss under the Tunnel of Love, and that was the start of their year long relationship…_

Shadow snapped out of his memory when he looked at Cream. Her eyes were big with curiosity as she observed everything in the Tunnel of Love,

"Cream?" Shadow spoke up.

"Yeah?" Cream replied with same hopeful eyes Raven had.

"I…" Shadow began. "I…" He just couldn't do it.

'Come on Shadow' Pikachu thought.

"I had a great time with you today, and I hope it won't be our last." he finally said.

"I had a great time too." Cream replied cheerfully.

There was a hint of disappointment in her eyes.

"Idiot." Pikachu murmured.

"GAH! You were with us the entire time?!" Shadow said, shock covered his face.

Pikachu... ANIMATEDLY FELL OVER!

When the ride ended, Amy, Sonic, Shadow, and Cream decided to split.

"This was fun, but I gotta run!" Sonic told Shadow.

"Bye!" Amy called to Cream.

A small blue portal opened up before the leave and a Bunnie popped out.

"Bun Bun Buneary!" Buneary cheered. _"Pikachu, I found You!"_

"Buneary! Guys, this is my friend, Buneary. It looks like its time to go home." Pikachu hopped in.

"By!" They all cried as the portal closed.

Sonic picked Amy up and sped out of Twinkle Park.

As Shadow and Cream walked home, Shadow kept asking himself

_Why couldn't I do it?_

It wasn't until Cream left for her own house that Shadow figured it out.

…_I want to make my own memory with Cream_

* * *

"So we have to find a key to home? What do we do to find it?" Pikachu asked.

_"I was told by some wierd voice to travel the stories until we find a key."_ Buneary told him.

"Well this day just gets better and better! Time to have some fun!" They flew flew the vortex-like area and into a new tale.

* * *

SonicMX: I don't know how to change someones story well, but I tried.

REVIEW OR THE IMAGINARY KITTY GETS IT!


End file.
